Who Knew?
by Charmed1s
Summary: Rogue centric ficlet, will definetly be Romy.Rogue and Kitty escape from the Mansion when its attacked by Sentinels..only to get captured anyway. This is Rogue's journey, through the good and the bad.
1. In the Heat of the Night

**Well, this is the first rewritten chapter. I've added more detail to them. And unlike some authors I'm not rewriting this for more reviews. I'm rewriting it because it sucks and has absolutely no direction in it. =-) So yeah, all of it will be rewritten. Fairly quickly as I am now experiencing the joys of summer holidays. And as you know I update fairly quickly when I have a lot of time on my hands…like in the beginning. So yes! Finals are over! WOOHOO!!!!!!! Now I can receive my failing marks. Hahaha.**

**Disclaimer for ENTIRE story: I don't own it. Except for the plot. That is mine. But I don't own any characters…yet. Bwahahahaha…-cough-**

**qpqpqpqpq**

_'Oh mah god, Ah'm not gonna get away!' _Rogue thought as she ran through the forest near the X-Mansion, trying to save herself from the Sentinels. She was dragging Kitty with her.

"Oh my god! We're not going to, like, make it!" Kitty screamed. A sentinel shot the ground about 3 feet from them and as they flew Kitty fazed them through a tree. After rolling back onto their feet they continued to run, right to the cliff overlooking the lake.

"Kitty, you can swim righ'?" Rogue asked.

"DUH! Do you think I'm a mor-" Kitty began as Rogue pushed her over the edge. Rogue dove after, right before a Sentinel blasted the cliff. Rogue felt the cold sting of the water as she hit it. The Sentinel flew over the water and fire random plasma beams into the lake, trying to desperately capture one of the mutants. Rogue dodged one that came particularly close to hitting her and swam deeper and a little more straight, owning to the fact she veered off course. Rogue stayed under until she saw the shadow of the Sentinel fly back towards the Mansion. As she swam to the surface Rogue felt a passing wave of nausea as she had been holding her breath for so long. As she broke the water's surface she gasped for breath and peered around only to see Kitty pulling herself out of the water. As Rogue climbed onto the bank Kitty fell to her knees in despair and looked on towards the mansion with a look of horror on her face. Rogue stood and turned to view the sight that made Kitty look like that. And she couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's really gone, it's really gone…" Kitty whispered as she saw the Mansion go down in flames. Rogue stood still as stray tears made their way down her face.

"C'mon, we can' stay here…" Rogue whispered, tugging on Kitty's arm. Kitty reluctantly got up and started walking deeper into the forest with Rogue. After walking next to Rogue for a few minutes Kitty decided to speak.

" Rogue?" Kitty whispered

"Ya?" Rogue said.

"Where do you think the others are?" Kitty asked.

"Ah don' know, Kit. I jus' hope tha' they are somewhere safe." Rogue whispered.

"I miss Kurt." Kitty said. Rogue nodded, to emotional to say anything. "I really hope he's like, ok." Right after her words a tree fell down. Then another. Rogue slowly turned around to see 4 Sentinels peering down at them.

"Shit." Rogue said breathlessly. She grabbed Kitty and ran.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Kitty screamed. They ran right into the foot of another Sentinel. The Sentinel shot them with a plasma beam and as she fell Rogue could distinctly see the read metal hand reaching for her body.

**-half an hour later-**

"Put her in the cell over there with Danvers…" A man said, "And put the other one in there, with LeBeau. Make sure the collars are intact...don't want them to escape." He finished with a chuckle. Rogue was thrown, literally, thrown into the cell with the dude, while Kitty was thrown into one with a chick. Rogue looked groggily up at the ceiling to see the concerned face of a guy, right before she passed out.

**qpqpqpq**

Rogue screamed. It was the third time they experimented on her. The third time they tried to figure out how to control her powers. She had so much wires coming out of her that she could have passed as the Terminator. She was being electrified.

"This is no good!" Trask screamed. "I want results NOW!"

"Mr. Trask...W-w-w-e are trying." One of the scientists stuttered.

"Obviously not hard enough! Bring in Danvers…the tests aren't working, so we'll try to see if she can learn fast enough to control them before she sucks the life out of her." Trask said evilly. Trask had three of his men lock Rogue down on a table, while a screaming Danvers was locked down on the other. Rogue struggled to get loose but she couldn't.

"No!" Rogue screamed, as Trask placed her hand on Carol's. Carol began to scream as Rogue tried to break free. Eventually Rogue gave up, giving in to the screams of the poor girl. Rogue closed her eyes tight and screamed as loud as she could as she felt the last ounces of life drain from Carol's body.

**qpqpqpq**

**So…the rewrite is done. I fixed how I spelt Gambit's last name. LeBleau? How come no one pointed that out to me?! Woah. Lol. Review! Seeing as how I'm on a diet I don't have cookies…but I have…-looks around-…popsicles. Nice, fruity, popsicles. Mmm…-sad look-**


	2. Jail Break

**Ok, here we go, one more time, its starting to feel right. Yeah, im going to attempt Remy's accent. Pray for me. If I fail flame me, I deserve it.lol. Heh, onwordddddddddd.**

**pqpqpqpq**

Rogue woke up 3 days later in her cell, with Remy looming over her. They were on speaking terms, considering the fact that he worked for Magneto. And besides, she had to talk to somebody. Rogue twitched as he dabbed her forehead with a wet rag.

"Every t'ing s'gonna be all righ', _chere_." Remy whispered. Rogue laid there, not knowing exactly what happened. Then she remembered. Trask. The scientists. Carol. Rogue shot up and looked towards Kitty's cell. To her horror only Kitty was residing in there.

"Oh mah gahd, where's Carol?" Rogue whispered.

_"Where the hell do you think I am, bitch?!" Carol screamed. _Rogue's eyes bugged out as she realized what had happened. She had absorbed Carol. All the way.

"Oh no...Ah didn' mean t'…Ah'm sorry...Ah didn'..."Rogue whispered. Remy shushed her.

"It's gon' be all righ', _chere_." Remy whispered.

_"Yeah, you let him think that, he won't like you to much when he finds out WHAT YOU DID! MURDERUR! " Carol screamed._

"Is 'dat Danvers girl in yo' head?" Remy asked. "I heard som' talk, 'bout ya absorbin' her all da way, _non?_" Rogue nodded as she began to cry. She couldn't believe it. The ONE thing she never wanted to do happened. She took a life by using her mutation. And she would never be able to forgive herself for it. Her sobs echoed the walls of the cells.

" Don' cry, dats da sign of a weak _fille_, ya don' wan' people t' t'ink yo weak." Remy said. "Remy know ya didn' mean t' absorb her, I won' hold it agains' ya."

            _'OH MY GOD! You're kidding me! That JERK! Like hell it will be alright! I am STUCK in some chicks HEAD! And all he can say was he forgives you?! Ugh!' Carol ragged. _

Rogue turned away from Remy with clenched eyes. It hurt when Carol screamed. Before she closed her eyes Remy looked into them and silently cried out for the girl. Her eyes, her beautiful green eyes, were as dead as Carol Danvers.

"Why are ya bein' so nice t' me?" Rogue whispered.

"'Cuz Remy like you." he said, "Remy like you a lot." Rogue sighed. She had gotten used to it, the constant attention from him. Then again she was the only girl around that he could be in close range with.

  "Remy, Ah need t' get outta here." Rogue said with a chocked voice.

_"No, correction, I need to get out of HERE! I don't want to be stuck in your mind! Stupid little Gothic mishap, don't know when to-"Carol said._

"Shut up!" Rogue screamed. Kitty looked over to her, with a worried look in her eyes. People in different cells weren't allowed to talk to her; if they did they'd be shot. Remy could talk to her though. Probably because Trask didn't want her to go insane, he wanted his pet project to be a fully functioning person. Remy put his hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"Every 'ting is gonna be all righ', Remy make sure." Remy reassured her. With that said he sat down and began to think. He'd think a lot, most likely about some chick he had back home. But oh how wrong she was. How wrong she was.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

"Rogue, ge' up." Remy said. He poked her. "Ge' up!" He whispered angrily. Rogue rolled over and saw him, with his collar removed.

"Wha', how did ya do-"Rogue began.

"Der's no time for dat, we gotta go! Remy got yo' li'l friend, but ya gotta ge' up, we gonna make a break for it." Remy said hurriedly.

_"Get your lazy ass up, you stupid witch! Get the hell out of here while you have the chance!" Carol screamed. _

Rogue slammed up her mental shields, something she learned a couple of weeks ago. Rogue got up and followed Remy out of the cell. Kitty was following Remy, too.

"Now be careful, I don' know if der are any alarms or not." Remy said. Kitty stumbled and slammed her fist into a wall. She cried out and a loud ring sounded through out the complex. Kitty had tripped an alarm. Rogue sighed.

"Perfect, RUN!" Rogue screamed. Remy, Rogue and Kitty ran down the hallway to the door. Rogue turned the handle. It was locked.

"_Merde_, 'dat not good." Remy said. A bullet hit the wall about 5 inches from Kitty.

"AHHHH!" Kitty screamed. Rogue looked around and saw a window.

_"Get us the hell out of here! I don't wanna die in here! MOVE MOVE MOVE! OUT THE WINDOW!" Carol screamed._

"Remy, Ah hope you can swim." Rogue said peering out the window. Rogue shattered the glass with a punch just as five bullets were shot off. Kitty and Remy jumped out the window. Rogue took one last look at her concrete prison and jumped out too.

Rogue hit the rivers surface with a certain feeling of de-ja-vu. She swam to the bank and pulled herself out. Remy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearby forest where Kitty was, next to three metal orbs. Kitty was climbing into a transportation orb.

"Oh gahd, not those." Rogue said.

"It's all we got, make de best of it, _non?_ Get it." Remy said.

"Stupid metal transportation orbs, Ah hate these thangs." Rogue said dejectedly as she climbed in_. _After what seemed like an eternity the orb finally landed and Rogue stepped out. Rogue gazed around as Kitty relieved herself from the orb. Turning her gaze onto her Kitty ran up to Rogue and latched onto her like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm so happy to be able to talk to you! I can't believe we like, survived that! Oh my god! Rogue, your hair got so long! Can I cut it?!?" Kitty asked. Rogue just looked shocked.

"Sure, Kitty, sure..." Rogue said, still a little dazed from the hug. They were in a sunny place, an island.

"Well, _dames_, home swee' home." Remy said. He walked up to a tree and touched it.

"Great, we're going to live on the sand. Great." Kitty said halfheartedly, in reality being happy to just be free.

"Eh, Remy, arn' ya' missin' the house?" Rogue asked. Remy just smiled and did some fancy hand work on the tree. A tunnel opened up right under the tree.

"After you, _dames._" Remy said, with a grin.

**pqpqpqpq**

**Woo…second chapter rewritten. I added in some Carol. That is always nice. So, review! And forget the diet, I need some cookies! –Shows big bag filled with a variety of cookie packages- So…what's your pleasure? Review please!**


	3. At the End of the Tunnel

**Nanana….I'm bored…so you get this! Yay! This will be my last for the day; I need to work on the new chapter of Oracle Bones which you SHOULD READ! Or at least review, cuz I'm unfortunately a review whore. Heh. Not really…my Sailor Moon fic should show that…gahahaha…so young…so stupid. Any who…**

**pqpqpqpq**

"Remy, you first, Ah'm not goin' 'till you do, no way in hell Ah'm gonna die..." Rogue said.

"As you wish, _p'tite._" Remy said with a grin. He jumped down the tunnel and a faint 'Weeee!' could be heard. Kitty looked at Rogue.

"It can't be that bad….I mean he jumped right down." Kitty said.

"He's Ah swamp rat, can't trust him none." Rogue said.

"But he saved your life! He was like a maid to you!" Kitty exclaimed.

"That don' mean nothin'. Until we find out for sure, we need to keep an eye out on him." Rogue said. Kitty sighed.

_The preppy one has a point, you should trust him. He did save your life. Even though he's a complete, idiotic bone head. _Carol said. _Now get your ass down that tunnel and drag the preppy one with you! Before someone sees!_

_ Oh, Ah'm really scared of bein' noticed by a seagull, Run for the hills! _Rogue said before she slammed up the mental wall. Rogue took Kitty's hand and jumped down the tunnel. Once they were both in there it closed.

"I figured dat you two wern' gonna trust ol' Remy." Remy said.

"Not like we have any choice." Rogue said.

"Dat be true…C'mon, _chere_, Remy treat ya real good. Remy make sure da othas treat you and your frien' good, too." Remy said. _Others?_ Rogue thought. _Ah fuck! Evil mutant convention! _

"Others?" Kitty asked.

"Lance, Wanda, Fred, the fur ball…Magneto..." Remy counted off his fingers.

"WHAT! Lance is all right?! Oh my god! LANCE!" Kitty screamed as she ran down the tunnel. Remy smiled.

"Now, dat _fille _'nos what she wants. Now, you want Remy?" He asked with a grin.

"Like Ah want to be run over by a UPS truck." Rogue said as she started to walk down the tunnel.

"Dat could be arranged… Remy need to work on dat, ya will like Remy sooner or lata', Remy know you will, _chere_." Remy said. Remy walked right next to Rogue to a door with Kitty pounding on it. Remy laughed.

"Ya gotta put de code in." Remy said as he typed in the code. Kitty glared at him.

"No duh, like, I'm not stupid." Kitty said. Rogue almost smiled.

"Kitty jus' wan's to see _Lance_. Her burnin' hunk o' bunny love." Rogue said. Kitty slapped her arm.

"Well, you got your own man right here and you don't even want him! Remy, have fun trying to get Rogue here, she's kind of _stubborn_. Then again, you might not want her because she SNORES!" Kitty said and phased through the door just before it opened. Kitty stuck her tongue out at Rogue. Rogue clenched her fists and stuck her tongue out right back at her.

"Who says we'd be sleepin', hm?" Remy asked with a smile. Rogue coughed as Remy put his arm around her and guided her through the door.

_ Hey, drama queen, why not grab his ass, he might find it appealing…_Carol said with a laugh.

_Hmm... how 'bout no…_ Rogue said.

_Chicken. _

_Ah'm not!_

_ Are to!_

_ Ah'm not!_ Rogue grabbed Remy's ass. Remy jolted.

"Well...I see someone can' wait for de bed time, _non?_" Remy asked. Rogue raised her eye brows and walked over to her ex-brotherhood friends.

_What now, bitch? _Rogue said triumphantly.

_WENCH! Go jump off a cliff and make everyone's life easier! You can't even touch! Once they take off the choker thing its back to 'I'm a poor southern girl! Ah can't touch because I'm Satan!' TRAMP! You killed me, and now you get what you deserve! I'm going to LOVE watching you two try and have sex, ha. _Carol said. She then retreated into the back of Rogue's mind. Rogue looked around and saw that everyone was there…including Pietro.

"If I could use my powahs Ah'd kill ya in a second." Rogue snarled. Pietro just continued to stare at her. Kitty looked at Rogue and smacked the back of Pietro's head.

"Same goes for me! Uh, like, yeah...I can use my powers, heh, ha ha, well now..." Kitty mumbled. Rogue stalked up to gambit. "Take this damned thang off meh." Rogue stated. Remy looked at her and raised an eye brow.

"Why should I? If I did Remy wouldn' be able ta do dis." Remy touched her cheek. _Oh mah gahd, I'm startin' to like him. This isn't fun. Snap out of it Rogue! SNAP! _ Rogue thought.

"Take it off." Rogue said. "You can have Magneto think of something if you care that much, because Ah don', so take it off." Rogue said. Remy sighed and took it off. Rogue grinned evilly. She turned towards Pietro and walked up to him. She took off her glove and punched him in the face. Loud gasps were heard as he flew a wall. Everyone's jaw hit the floor. Especially Rogue's.

"Oh mah gahd! That wasn' s'posed to happen! Yah should be witherin' on the floor screamin! Not fly'n through walls!" Rogue exclaimed.

_Wake up and smell the horse manure, bitch. You absorbed me fully. Which means y_ou _also absorbed my powers fully. Now you have my powers. Are you sure you aren't blonde? _Carol asked.

"ROGUE! How did you _do_ that?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Ah...Ah guess...Ah KNOW when I absorbed Carol…Ah got her powers all the way, too." Rogue said dumbstruck.

"YOU CAN FLY!" Kitty squealed.

"Ah can fly…" Rogue said. Remy raised an eye brow.

"Ya got one hell o' a punch, _chere_. I'm guessin ya got super strengt'." Remy said. Remy stepped through the hole in the wall and picked up Pietro. "Ya messed this fella up, big time. Remy proud o' ya." Rogue looked at Pietro's bloody face.

"Good, he deserved it. Where am Ah sleepin'?" Rogue asked.

"I'll show you." Lance said. Lance got up and dragged Rogue around a corner and then down some creepy looking stairs. He stopped at the door at the end of the tunnel. "So…How you been?" Lance asked.

"Oh, Ah dunno, locked in a cell, drainin' the life out of defenseless girls. The usual." Rogue said. Lance's mouth formed an 'O'. "Well…I'll see you later." Lance said and walked away. Rogue went into her room and slammed the door. She slid down it and put her head in her hands.

_Why me? _She asked.

_Because you're a killer. You deserve it. Have fun, killer. _Carol said.

_Bite mah ass. _Rogue said.

**pqpqpqpq**

**Woo. YAY! I finished another chapter. Mwa ha ha ha. **


	4. Bitter Sweet Memories

Rogue's eyes snapped open as she woke from yet another nightmare about area 51. Her skin tingled with a prickling sensation as she rolled over in her bed and buried her head under her pillow. After a few minutes she curled up into a ball and began to sob at the memories that were resurfacing.

**-Trask Lab Memory Sequence-**

A hand lashed out and hit her across the face. Rogue fell to the ground, eyes hardened, not saying a word, not crying out once. "Get up." Trask ordered.

 "No." Rogue gasped as she held her stomach. She had been beaten so hard she thought her ribs were broken. Trask kicked Rogue in the stomach at her disobedience, and Rogue cracked and cried out. _'Oh gahd make 'em stop!'_ she cried in her head.

 "Fine then… un-cover Weapon

X's tank." Trask said with an evil tint to his voice. Rogue raised her head only to see a tubular tank filled with blue liquid, wires, and Wolverine. 'No! Not Logan…gahd no!' She cried silently to herself.  "Start the process." Trask said. A scientist flipped a switch and Wolverine began to get electrified.

"No!" Rogue cried. "Don't hurt 'em, don't!" Blood leaked down her cheek as she said this, pooling around her broken body. Cuts from past beatings re-opened and began to add to the slowly forming puddle.

"Well, you're not cooperating, what else am I to do?" Trask asked innocently. Rogue sighed as she contemplated her choices. She bowed her head and sighed. She had no other choice but to tell them, for Logan…for herself.

 "Ah'll tell ya, just leave

'em alone." She whispered. She turned her head away from a smirking Trask.

"Good…stop the process. Now…Rogue…where is she?"  

"She's…she's in _Brazil_" Rogue whispered. Trask smiled.

"Continue the process…take Rouge back to her cell; smack her around a bit before handing her over to # 235, so she knows not to defy me." Trask said. The scientist turned the switch back on and gazed at Wolverine's form. Rogue's screams could be heard throughout the complex as she was dragged from the room and savagely beaten. When they finally stopped and threw her into her cell she stared at the ceiling as Remy fretted over her. All day Rogue lay there, not wanting to face reality. She let Logan get hurt, but worst of all she told them where her mother was. She couldn't stand it. Her best friend was sitting in a tank being tortured and she had given away the location of her mother. She had told her not to. Only Kurt and she were to know. They somehow repaired their relationship so they were on speaking terms.

**-Bayville Flashback-**

_'Rogue, Kurt, you to can't tell anyone that I am going to __Brazil__. This conversation never happened!'_

_Mystique said. Rogue nodded and so did Kurt. 'Take care of yourselves.' She said as she transformed into a bird and flew away. Rogue looked at Kurt and Kurt looked at her. After a few minutes they hugged._

**-End Flashback-  **

_'Poor Rogue…wahhh! Until you're stuck in someone's brain do not play the 'My life sucks, no one understands!' card…OK?!? Get over it, you failed. Blah blah-'_ Carol said before Rogue made the shields fly up. There was a hurried banging sound seeping through the wood work of her door. Rogue swung her legs out of bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw how anxious Kitty's face was.

"Rogue! You need to help! Wanda's gone, like, crazy! She attacked Pietro!" Kitty screamed. Rogue raised an eye brow.

_'Good, that little bastered deserves it. I don't know him and even I don't like the hyperactive freak.'_ Carol grumbled.

 "Why?" Rogue asked.

"Wanda said something about her memories being erased." Kitty said. Rogue's ceiling fan fell to the ground as her mirror shattered.

"Oh gahd, we're gonna die!" Rogue exclaimed. She ran out of the room and began the trek down the hallway to the stair well. She ran up the stairs into the main room where Wanda was going haywire. Rogue measured her options, and when she saw the rest of the brotherhood cowering in a corner she leapt upon Wanda with an uncovered hand and placed it on her neck. Rogue wrapped her legs around Wanda's waist so she wasn't thrown off. Wanda, of course, didn't like that, so she felt the need to back Rogue up into the big screen TV right before she fainted. Rogue sat up and shook her head, and began to pick glass out of her back. She twitched as Pietro tried to help her.

"You back stabin', murderous MAN WHORE!" Rogue screamed, Wanda's personality taking over.

Rogue hexed a stack a CD's and had them fly at Pietro.

"Great. Now we have Rogue to worry about…this just isn't my day, yo." Toad said as he hopped away. Fred ran up to Rogue and tried to knock her out, but she just made a fridge fly at him. Then Gambit smacked her in the back of the head with his re-tractable staff. He caught her before she hit the ground and looked at Kitty.

 "Ya knew dat she would do dat, didn' you?" He asked. Kitty smiled. She took Rogue in her hands and turned for the door leading to the exit.

 "Thanks…Gumbo." Kitty said. At that precise moment Lance ran out from Kitty's room looking all pale like.

"Kitty's unconscious-" He began as he saw her walking towards the exit. Remy's thoughts clicked at that point and ran after the fake. Kitty transformed back to Mystique and broke into a run. She ran out the door with Remy trailing her. She dropped a little smoke bomb and jumped out of the tunnel with Rogue and hopped into a helicopter. Remy jumped out also, only to see Mystique and his bebe flying off into the night.

**pqpqpqpq **

 Well now…enter Mystique. Um, so, its 7:15 AM. You have to love my dedication. This chapter is actually LONGER then it was before, so I expect kisses. So, yeah. I need food. Review!


	5. Revelations

**I got a new review…stares at the computer screen blankly that wasn't expected…I'm happy though…because I'm afraid I lost my fans for this fic. It's my insecurities speaking, but then again, at least ish reviewed my new story. Gotta love her! **

**pqpqpqpq******

**_-In a holding complex- _**

_A pair of brown, lifeless eyes opened and saw nothing but darkness. The figure looked around to see a padded room, full of tares. The figure, a man, got up and went over to the metal door that was separating him from the rest of the world. There were dents and scratches residing on it, results of his fits of rage. He hadn't tried to break out for a while though; the guards were given the OK to restrain him with any means necessary. But for the past month he had been devising a plan, a plan so great no one could foil it. He would break out today. His eyes began to show a spark of excitement. He peered out of the small window that was infused on the door and darted his eyes back and forth. He lifted his leg and kicked at the door with such force it flew off the hinges and slammed into the opposing wall. The man blinked, surprised by the amount of strength that was in the one kick. The sound of a siren jolted him from his thoughts. Alas, he had been standing there to long, giving the time for the guards to gather their senses. The man ran from the room and tore through the complex until he finally reached freedom in the deep Canadian wilderness. He ran like he never ran before, dodging bullets along the way._

**pqpqpqpq**

**-Back to Rogue-**

Rogue's eyes fluttered open and groaned as she heard the swish-swish of the helicopter propellers. She sat up from her laying position and looked directly at Mystique. She opened her mouth to say something but Mystique placed her gloved finger to her lips.__

 "Shhh…don't speak, we'll talk when we get to the base." Mystique said. Rogue looked around the helicopter and let out a worried sigh. Kitty wasn't there.

**pqpqpqpq**

**-Back to Remy-**

Remy slowly walked down the entrance tunnel, thinking about how he lost Rogue. He went through the door and saw Lance dabbing Kitty with a washcloth. Remy sighed and shook his head when Kitty gave him a look, as to say 'Did you save her?' Remy looked around the room and laid his eyes on Wanda and Pietro. They were screaming at each other again. Now Wanda was even more pissed off, seeing as how she was absorbed by Rogue.

"If you didn't go postal we wouldn't have lost Rogue to Mystique!!" Pietro screamed. Wanda's eyes turned into very tiny slits, glaring daggers at Pietro.

"If you didn't help Magneto we wouldn't have had Rogue here in the first place! Hell! We wouldn't even be here!" Wanda screamed. Then she immobilized Pietro's powers (ALA Magneto in DoR) and started to advance on him.

"Dats' enough! Both of ya! Stop actin' like a bunch of li'l children and help me t'ink o' a way to get Rogue back!" Remy said with a growl. Pietro looked at him with a mocking expression in his eyes.

"Awe, dose wittle Remy miss poor, defensless, little Roguey? Awe…." Pietro cooed. Remy grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him up against a wall.

"Listen, _mon ami, _dis ain' no time fo' games! Rogue be wit' an assassin! No matter how a person look at dat it ain' good." Remy said. He let Pietro go with an angry huff and went down the stairs to Rogue's room. Lance looked at Pietro.

"He's got it bad" Lance said.

"Duh…but now my neck hurts." Pietro whined. Wanda growled and lunged at him. Pietro zipped away with a laugh.

"Don't worry, _brother. _I'll kill you soon enough." Wanda said with a sneer. She then turned around and walked to her room. Toad peeked around the corner and hopped after her.

"YO! Baby! I know you want Toady, just express your love!" Toad said. Three seconds later Toad flew out of Wanda's room and hit the wall. "Oh yeah, she wants me."

**pqpqpqpq**

**-Back to Rogue-**

The helicopter landed an hour later outside of a cabin. Well, more like a plethora of cabins. Mystique got out and walked to the wooden door of the biggest cabin. Rogue got out and cautiously followed her. Mystique stepped inside and went into a room behind a highly polished black wooden door. Rogue followed and realized she went into the kitchen.

"Listen Mystique, Ah'm not up fo' any of ya' games. Ah want to know why Ah'm here." Rogue said. Mystique turned around and looked at Rogue with an emotion of longing.

"You're here because I can help you." She said.

_ 'Yeah right! I can't believe you didn't kill her when you woke up! My GOD! SHE'S BLUE!' Carol screamed._

_ 'Ya' get used t' it.' Rogue said._

"No one can help me, if tha Prof. couldn' then neitha can you." Rogue said. Mystique smiled.

"But I know something he didn't know." She said with a glint in her eyes.

**pqpqpqpq**

** -Back to the man- **

He ran for about three miles before the thought of slowing even entered his mind. Snow littered the ground, creating a scene eerily familiar to him. _'Where am I?'_ He ran into a clearing that ran into the highway. Then he remembered. _'Great...they brought me to __Canada__…'_ He walked along side the deserted highway for what seemed like forever until he came upon a little Diner. He stumbled through the door and went over to a pay phone. He shoved one claw into the coin slot and dialed a number…

**pqpqpqpq**

**-Back to Rogue-**

"What do you know that tha Prof. didn'?" Rogue asked.

"Xavier always thought that you couldn't touch because of your mutation. He was wrong. You have the ability to control your absorbing abilities. When your powers first manifested you were with Cody. Remember him? He was such a nice boy. Anyway, when you were with him your powers came to light. We always knew it would happen, when was the major question. Unfortunately, while you were with him, while you were touching him, you put him in a coma. That scarred you beyond recognition. From there on you were afraid to touch, scared of hurting someone else you cared for. But that doesn't matter anymore; it is no longer a factor. You can touch Rogue, you just need to free your mind…let go of your insecurities. Let go of the pain." Mystique said.

"How…you can' know…" Rogue said. She was getting her hopes up. Mystique's eyes had another glint in them.

"You don't want to get your hopes up, do you? Well then…MORPH! GET IN HERE!" She screamed. After a few minutes a guy came in and glanced at Mystique.

"You rang?' he asked with a smirk. Mystique glared.

"Turn into Rogue." She said. He did. Rogue gasped. The likeliness of them was uncanny.

"Morph's powers are to shape shift, like mine, but unlike me, he also takes on a mutants mutations. Likewise, if he morphed into someone with cancer he would have cancer for as long as he was in that form." Mystique said. "But that isn't the point. He can touch, Rogue." Rogue had a blank look.

"So ya' saying that it's all in mah head?" She asked. Mystique nodded.

_ 'NO! YOU NEED TO SUFFER! Stupid blue witch! SHUT UP SHUT UP!' Carol screamed. Rogue smirked inwardly._

_ 'Well now…that foils ya diabolical plan now, doesn' it, Carol?' Rogue asked. Carol grumbled and retreated into the back of Rogue's mind. _

"When can ya teach meh?" Rogue asked anxiously.

"As soon as you want." Mystique said.

"Good, let's start then."

**pqpqpqpq**

**-Back to ****Logan-******

The phone continued to ring. No answer.

"PICK UP THE PHONE!" Logan screamed. Everyone looked at him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?!?" He screamed. Every quickly looked away. Logan slammed the phone down and walked out of the Diner. He saw a motorcycle and punched the guy off it. He hopped on and began driving south.

**-Back to Kitty-**

Kitty was in her room silently packing a bag with the cloths Magneto got for her. She phased out of the tunnel and walked towards the plane that was waiting for her. She climbed in and they took off.

"So, Kitty…how was your stay?" Scott asked.

"Horrible! I am so glad I like, got out of there! I hope Lance won't be mad at me…he doesn't even know I left." Kitty said.

"Don't worry…Jean will tell him…So, where's Rogue?" Scott asked.

"She…Mystique took her." She said. Storm looked at Kitty soothingly.

"It's ok child. We'll get her back soon enough." She said in a comforting voice.

**-Back to Rogue one week later-**

Rogue was doing really well. She managed to keep contact with Psylocke, one of Mystique's employees. But after about five minutes she absorbed her and Psylocke fainted. But still, 5 minutes…you can do a lot in 5 minutes. Rogue sat down for a rest on the couch. _'It's not tha' bad here…tha people are nice…an Ah'm learnin' control…plus no one is annoying meh…' She thought._ But she spoke to soon.

"Howdy." A blonde haired boy said. She looked at him.

"Hey." She said.

"Youz Rogue, righ'?" he asked.

"Ya." She said.

"Ah'm Sam Guthrie, AKA Cannonball. Ah work fo' Mystique." He said. (Yeah I know he sposed to be good, but not no mo…)

"But yo' like, YOUNG! How old are you?" Rogue asked.

"15." He said.

"Dayum…" She said with a shocked look on her face.

**pqpqpqpq**

**Woo! This chapter is longer too! Remy's lines changed, I think he came off a little too possessive in the first version. And I totally revamped Mystique's explanation. Nifty. Anyway…**

**Rogue14: I'm glad you like it! **


	6. Controll

**Today is a day that I will never forget. Today, my 17 year old brother was sent to jail for 6 months. For a minor, MINOR, crime.  He was arrested because he is addicted to weed. He broke into a drug dealer's house because he got screwed by him, and he got caught. And now my brother is in jail while the police didn't even get a warrant to search the dealer's house. Today is a bad day for the ****Connecticut**** Government. Today is the day that I will remember my brother was sent to jail because he entered a home without permission, yet he didn't steal anything, he didn't break anything, and when the police came he was as nice as pie. I've cried more today then I have in my entire life. I just hope he comes out sane. So, here is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**pqpqpqpq**

"THIS MUS' BE PART OF SOME EVIL MAHSTAH PLAN!" Rogue screamed in a humorous voice as Sam and the rest of the teens who worked for Mystique covered her ears and eyes and escorted her outside. Rogue snooped around after her little conversation with Sam and found out Mystique was taking some lessons from the Prof. and starting her own little place for mutant's to stay. Of course, it wasn't the same, but still. Who would have thought that the master assassin, the cold hearted bitch that she was, would start a place for others to come and receive help. Not noticing where she was going, and partly because she was thinking, Rogue tripped over a tree root and almost fell down. Luckily the teens caught her.

"Now if ya'll are gonna bring meh aroun' here blindfolded and def ya'll gotta make sure I don' trip and dah!" Rogue said. They laughed; they had nothing to worry about because Rogue couldn't hear them. They stopped walking and took the ear plugs out of Rogue's ears. Rogue raised an eye brow. She heard birds chirping, frogs croaking and leaves rustling.

"Where Ah'm Ah?" Rogue asked. They took off her blindfold and she saw. She was rewarded with the sight of a glistening lake. Then she got up close and personal with it as one of the younger kids knocked into her and she fell in. Now, have you ever seen a pissed off mother tiger? Ever see one get ready to attack you? Well, Rogue looked like a pissed off mother tiger ready to attack everyone. Sam backed away.

"Heh, Rogue…it was only an accident." Sam squeaked.

"Are you wet?" Rogue growled. Sam shook his head. Rogue grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the lake.

"Now ya are." Rogue said as she walked away. Everyone laughed at Sam. Rogue stomped up to the cabin and opened the door. She got a towel and went to her room, slamming the door behind her. Rogue looked at herself in the mirror and scowled at what she saw. She was wet and her makeup was running. She dried off and changed, careful to reapply the makeup, and then began to exit the room. She opened the door to hear adult voices. She placed her head near the crack and listened.

"He's looking for her, I know it." Mystique said.

"We can't be sure…besides he can't find her here any way." Psylocke said. Mystique snarled.

"You don't know him like I know him! He can find her if he needs to!" Mystique said.

 "So, any news on the Cajun guy that almost maimed you?" Morph asked.

"No, but seeing as how he's head over heals for her he's probably looking, like he could find us…" Mystique said with a laugh. "Come on we have work to do…Betsy, please find Rogue and train her a little bit more. She almost has it." Mystique walked out of the room with 3 people following her while Betsy sits on the couch.

"Great…luv, you might as well come out, I know you're there." Betsy said. Rogue stiffened and walked out into the room.

"Sorry, Ah jus' didn' wan' t' disturb ya." Rogue said.

"It's ok luv…lets begin." Betsy said.

**-On To the X-Men-**

Kitty sighed. She was somewhere in Maine, at a mountain range. The Prof. had built a resort thing for them. Kitty was currently in a conversation with Scott and Jean.

"So, no word on Kurt?" Kitty asked. Jean shook her head.

"Have you found anything about Rogue?" Scott asked Jean. Jean opened her mouth then closed it.

"The Prof. told me she was with Mystique, where I don't know. He said…she isn't fighting her, she's embraced her." Jean said. Scott opened his mouth in shock.

'She went over to the dark side?!?" Scott asked. Jean nodded.

"Okay, we don't really know if she's on the dark side. I mean, like, come on! It's Rogue! And so what if she's part of the dark icky side, but after all the things she's done for us I figure we like totally owe her anyway. We need to at least try and get her back. It is my fault she's there in the first place." Kitty said. Jean put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get her back." She said.

**pqpqpqpq**

**-To ****Logan-******

Logan was roaring down the highway when he felt a jolt in his head.

_'Logan, take the next exit and then turn left.' _

_'Gotcha boss man.'_

**-Back To Rogue-**

Rogue stood up from her position on the floor. She had mastered her control on her powers, but now Psylocke was teaching her how to fight. She was doing pretty well, seeing as how Betsy was a ninja.

"Ok luv, were done. You could take out Mystique if you needed to. You've done excellent. Then again you were absorbing ME all day." Betsy said.

"Don't give yourself too much credit now. Ah learned t' do something today all by mahself. And Ah used it t' kick your ass!" Rogue said. She did learn something else. She learned how to tap into powers she previously absorbed. They were all at her disposal, with no limits on them at all. Rogue raised her hand and shocked Betsy. Betsy smirked and walked away.

_'This is so not cool! You learn to control our powers, you got my powers, and now you have everyone else's powers! NOT FAIR! YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU!' Carol screamed. _Rogue had enough.

_'Listen you piece of shit, it's not my fault your in here! GROW UP!' Rogue said as she slammed the shields up again._

Rogue walked into the room with Mystique breathing hardly. Mystique looked at her and asked what was wrong.

"Ah'm going back to Area 51, if ya want t' come, come. But Ah am not going t' have this conniving bitch living in mah head." Rogue said. She turned around and walked out the door. Mystique looked around.

"Well, are you going to follow her?" Morph asked.

"Continue with the plans, I'm going." Mystique said. She walked out of the room after Rogue.

**-Back to Gambit-**

Gambit stalked into the living room where everyone was. Lance was grieving on the couch.

"What da hell are y' all doin' here, lazin' around, grievin' like its da end of da world? Why do ya have t' be such losers?" Remy asked.

"Because the X-Men are winners. It all balances out." Toad said.

"Well, ya ain' losers no mo'. Get off yo lazy ass's an' help me get Rogue back." He said. No one moved. "NOW!" Everyone jumped up and scurried away except Wanda. Remy looked at her.

"Get up and move." He said. Wanda raised an eye brow.

"No." She said. Remy lunged for her and smacked her before she had time to react. Wanda's eyes turned into slits.

"What, are ya' angry again? Gonna throw me outta yo' room?" Remy breathed.

"You haven't seen me angry! And it's foolish of you to think you can treat me that way!" Wanda screamed as she blasted him through a wall. Remy laid on the ground seeing little birdies fly over head.

"Dat was one hell'o'a smack." He said stupidly. Wanda walked in and hexed the book case. She made it fall right on top of Remy.

"Squashed." She said as she walked away. "Teach him. Stupid Cajun. If he survives he's going to wish he died." Remy groaned. He pushed the book case off of him and looked in a mirror. There was blood trickling down his head. _'Note t' self: Don' piss of da angry one.' _

**pqpqpqpq**

**-****Logan-******

Logan drove off road for another hour._ 'This place better be worth it.'_ He thought. Logan pulled into the place that the Prof. built. He raised an eye brow and saw all the kids playing. Kitty looked his way and her eyes widened. She looked at Scott and started talking. Scott looked at him and turned to Jean. Jean peered over and contacted everyone else via thought. '_Shit, leave it to the half-pint to rat me out.' _Logan got off the bike and stalked over to one of the cabins. He smacked the kids away that were surrounding him, causing Jamie to multiply. Logan stepped in and came face to face with the Prof.

"Welcome back, Logan." He said.

** -Rogue-**

Rogue stalked over to the helicopter and got in the drivers seat. Mystique pulled her out.

"No, I'm driving." She said. Rogue glared and teleported away. _'Should have seen that coming.'_ Mystique said. She turned into a falcon and flew off. Rogue teleported in front of her in mid air, grabbed her (She squawked, muh ha ha) and teleported back. Once on the ground Mystique turned back into her original form.

"You know, you could have done that before!" She growled. Rogue ignored her.

"Ok, Ah don' know exactly where her body is so we need t' get t' tha security room." Rogue said. Mystique cocked an eye brow.

"Um, deadly assassin here...I think I can find out where she is." Mystique turned into a security guard. Rogue turned into Trask. Mystique gasped.

"Ah think Ah got it covered." Rogue said. She teleported into the building leaving Mystique speechless. Mystique jumped over the fence and began walking towards the building.

**-Remy-**

Remy finished bandaging his head and walked back into the room where everyone else was. He cleared his throat.

"I'm gon' try 'gain…please help me?" He asked.

**pqpqpqpq**

**Well…that was eventful. –sigh- I feel horrible. I hope you guys like it, excuse me if I don't answer the reviews this time.**


End file.
